A relação Sado&Masoquista
by AnnaIldefonso
Summary: Como é que Birne e Mitchel se conheceram? E como é que a independente Birne lidou com isso? E qual o motivo de o Mitchel ser tão fiel a Birne? Escrito em Português de Portugal.
1. Chapter 1

_Escuro…_

_Demasiado escuro…_

_Tenho fome…_

_Os meus pulsos estão doridos…_

_Estas correntes estão a dar cabo de mim…_

Uma porta abre-se, minimamente iluminando o lugar. Uma figura aparece, mas, contra a luz, não é possível ver-lhe a cara.

"Então, disposta a colaborar?"

Ouvem-se as correntes a chocalhar "Não!"

"Muito bem, que assim seja." A porta volta a fechar-se e passos afastam-se.

_Escuro…_

_Mais uma vez…_

Já tinham passado três dias. Sem comida e com o mínimo de água para não morrer, não se sabia quanto tempo mais iria aguentar consciente. Mas era uma questão de tempo.

Embora ela não deixasse…

Ela _tinha _de ficar consciente…

A sério, o que eram míseros três diazinhos sem comer? Ela aguentava bem…

Caso não fosse humana.

Os sinais de desnutrição já eram visíveis, ela já mal tinha forças, e, as poucas que conseguia reunir eram para negar a proposta daqueles _tipos._

Como é que isto foi acontecer…

Ah, certo…

_Ele._

Desde que Birne começara a lidar com ele, _tudo _lhe parecia correr mal.

_Desde aquele dia em que o conheceu…_

"_Ma-Ma-Mas, Chefe!" Birne protesta, mesmo sabendo que não ia ter muito resultado_

"_É uma ordem." Um homem mais velho fala – o Chefe de Birne, quem controla tudo e todos na Fledermaus. Um homem temível mas razoável. As suas escolhas eram lei, embora neste caso Birne não concordasse nem um pouco. "Vais ensinar-lhe o que sabes e as normas da organização. Conto contigo."_

"_Mas…um parceiro? Eu acho que já dei provas o suficientes que não preciso de um parceiro!" Birne é fitada pelo olhar do Chefe._

"_Desde aquele incidente, decidi que era melhor assim. Não penses que acho que fazes um mau trabalho, muito pelo contrário. E embora sejas bastante habilidosa vai haver um dia em que não vais dar conta do recado sozinha. É aí que entra um parceiro."_

"_Com o devido respeito, mas acho que não vai dar resultado."_

_Chefe olha para uma pintura que tinha na sala "Eu sei como és. Ele fica parceiro à experiência, caso veja que não está a dar resultado, voltas a trabalhar a solo." Chefe volta a olhar para Birne "Entendido?"_

_"Sim, Chefe."_

"_Ele está à espera na sala ao lado. Estás dispensada."_

"_Sim. Com licença." Birne sai da sala onde estava a ter reunião com o Chefe. Ela era das poucas que falava com o Chefe em pessoa, muitos nem tinham coragem pelos rumores que ouviam, mas Birne não ligava a isso._

_Foi então que se lembrou que a sua carga de trabalhos estava na sala ao lado. Abriu a porta, e, sentado numa cadeira, um rapaz de cabelo castanho-escuro esperava._

"_Mitchel Australier." Birne chama-o. Felizmente ela tinha boa memória._

"_S-Sim?" O rapaz olha para Birne, que o examina. Tinha uns goggles postos na cabeça, mas isso não era o que mais sobressaia nele. Eram os olhos. Cada um tinha a sua cor, um prateado e o outro numa espécie de dourado. Parecia as iluminações de Natal. Só faltava lançar raios lazer dos olhos – obviamente que não, isso só acontece nas bandas desenhadas._

"_Birne Felsen. Vou ser a tua parceira e tutora. Fazes asneira e és logo recambiado." Birne afirma no seu tom ríspido._

"_Birne Felsen, hun…?" Normalmente, qualquer um ficaria amedrontado, mas neste caso, Mitchel simplesmente sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Nome engraçado."_

_E a partir daí foi tudo de mal a pior._

_Mas…umas iluminações neste sítio eram agradáveis…_

_Não, não, não! Em que é que estou a pensar…_

_Tenho é de sair daqui…mas como…eles de tempo a tempo vêm cá…e está demasiado escuro para ver um meio de escapatória…se me conseguisse soltar destas correntes, quando eles viessem conseguia fugir mas…já nem sinto os pulsos, devem estar em ferida…_

_Hmpf…_

_Quem é que estou a tentar enganar, nem tenho força para me levantar, quando mais correr…_

_Mas tenho de sair daqui…_

"_Uau, então é aqui que vou morar?" Mitchel olha em seu redor, mais especificamente, no apartamento de Birne "Bela casa."_

"_Sim, sim…"Birne, que entrara primeiro que Mitchel, suspira enquanto pendura o seu casaco no candelabro. Mas ela tinha de aturar um puto como parceiro…? Não se calara um minuto durante a viagem inteira… "Vamos lá esclarecer umas regr–" Num momento estava lá, no momento a seguir desaparecera "Onde…"_

"_Ei, isto é o meu quarto?" A voz de Mitchel ouve-se, de algum outro compartimento da casa._

_Birne apressa-se a ir para o compartimento onde lhe parecera vir a voz. E que por acaso era o seu quarto. E que por acaso tinha alguém sentado em cima da cama de Birne – Mitchel._

_Mitchel repara então em Birne "Eu nem desgosto do quarto, mas…não é um pouco…afeminado?"_

"_Sai. Do. Meu. Quarto." Birne pronuncia cada palavra devagarinho e pausadamente, mostrando claros sinais de irritação. Oh, como isto era má ideia!_

"_Ah, é o teu quarto!" Mitchel pula da cama, se bem que ao faze-lo, estica os braços e acidentalmente empurra um globo de neve pousado na cabeceira adjacente para o chão, partindo-o, obviamente. "Ahh! Desculpa Bi–!" Mitchel olha para o olhar extremamente irritado de Birne, que o faz calar. "Erm…Olha, está a nevar…?" Mitchel tenta arranjar uma desculpa que faça Birne rir, mas sem sucesso. Birne vinha na sua direcção furiosa. Isto não era bom._

_Heh. Eu gostava daquele globo. _

Mas…porque é que ela agora começava a pensar nas memórias deles os _dois?_ É a isto que dizem ser 'A vida a passar-nos pelos olhos'…?

Naaaah.

Birne olha em volta, embora só consiga distinguir uns vultos. Ela não fazia a mínima que horas eram, ou que parte do dia era. Mas provavelmente estava debaixo de terra ou num sítio bem interior, pela baixa luminosidade do sítio. O que dificultava bastante a escapatória.

Primeiro tinha de se livrar das correntes. Mas eles tinham sido espertos, para além de ter os braços acorrentados, ainda os tinha pendurados para cima…Assim ela não conseguia chegar a lado nenhum…

_Se ao menos conseguisse agarrar uma das minhas cartas…_

_Só uma…_

"…" _Birne olha para Mitchel, agora com a cara inchada e cheia de hematomas "Percebido as regras?"_

"_S-Sim…" Mitchel esfrega a bochecha "Para uma rapariga tens bastante força…ouh..."_

"_Então…" Birne ignora o último comentário do Imbecil Dicromático – nome que decide dar à coisa que mora com ele "Qual é o teu 'equipamento'?"_

"_Equipamento?"_

_Mas será que nem assim percebia? Birne nem usou o termo técnico… "Sim, por exemplo, eu uso cartas." Birne tira umas cartas da sua bolsa e mostra-as "Estas."_

_Mitchel olha para as cartas "Ah, tu queres dizer Bewaffnung?Porque não disseste logo?" O Imbecil tira algo dos bolsos e mostra a Birne "Dardos."_

_Ah, com que então ele só conhecia pelo termo técnico…excelente…. Isto era de loucos._

_Cartas e dardos…não ia dar…que ataques é que…_

"_Hmm…com que então dardos e cartas…" Mitchel pensa por um bocado "É uma boa combinação!"_

"_O quê?" Birne olha incrédula para Mitchel "Como assim…"_

"_Tive umas ideias." Mitchel sorri de orelha a orelha, o seu típico sorriso pateta "Vamos experimentar?"_

_Por acaso até eram boas ideias…nunca me ocorreria isso…_

E os ataques até funcionavam bem em conjunto…o problema foi a inexperiência dele…

_Nem 48 horas passaram desde que começaram a ser parceiros e já tinham uma missão – da chacha, mas uma missão. A missão nem era destinada a eles, mas o chefe achou que seria uma boa oportunidade para testar Mitchel e as suas capacidades. Iam somente recolher informação – o tipo de missão que Birne odiava, ela gostava era de movimento, de acção, não de se esconder e anotar informações que possam vir a ser úteis, isso era trabalho dos que não sabiam estar no campo de batalha._

_Birne e Mitchel já iam a caminho da 'fonte de informações', e Mitchel ainda não se calara por um minuto – e depois dizem que as mulheres é que não se calam…_

_Birne obviamente, estava mais do que irritada. Por isto é que um parceiro…_

"_Ah, sabes que mais?" Mitchel interroga, mas mais para o ar do que outra coisa "Estou mesmo muito feliz por me teres aceitado como teu parceiro!"_

"_Bom para ti…" Birne já só conseguia dar respostas do género, antes que matasse o Imbecil Dicromático – se o fizesse, estava em muitos maus lençóis…_

"_Não, a sério!" Mitchel esboça um sorriso ainda maior do que aquele que constantemente tem na cara "Ninguém da Fledermouse– "_

"_Fledermaus." Birne corrige. Quem diria, ela sempre estava com atenção…_

"_Sim, isso, Fledermaus." Mitchel pausa por um bocado para se lembrar onde tinha parado "Ah. Ninguém de lá me queria como parceiro, o chefe disse que eras a única que me aceitava…"_

_Dá para perceber o motivo. Espera… "O chefe disse…?" Certo, anotação para quando acabar a missão: o Chefe vai vê-las. "Ah, chegámos."_

_Mitchel olha para o edifício que tem à frente "Uma tasca? Não é um bocado cedo para comemorarmos?"_

"_Não é nada disso." Além do mais, este fedelho tinha idade para beber? "Este é o melhor sítio para arranjar informação."_

"_Ehhhhh?" O olhar de desapontado é evidente na cara de Mitchel "Eu pensava que íamos ser tipo espiões todos XPTO, não coscuvilheiros da tasca…"_

"_Isso, fala mais alto." Birne esfrega a testa. "Tu sabes o que é discrição?"_

"_Discrição?" Mitchel pensa por um bocado "Tipo, olhar para algo e dizer como ele é?"_

"_Isso é descrição…" Mas será que ele não conseguia ser mais imbecil…? "Diz-me, porque vieste para a Fledermaus?" E melhor ainda, como é que ele conseguiu entrar…os critérios de selecção estão menos rígidos do que quando ela entrou…_

"_Ah…isso…" Mitchel esfrega a nuca "Preciso de dinheiro para pagar o arranjo da mota."_

_Mota? Mas este fedelho tem que idade afinal? "Isto não é nenhuma brincadeira, sabes…"_

"_Eu sei, eu sei…" Mitchel sorri de orelha a orelha, e olha para baixo "Ah, olha, formigas." Agachando-se para ver os bicharocos aos seus pés "Formigas são mesmo curiosas, não são…?"_

_Birne olha para Mitchel com uma imensa vontade de fazer um facepalm "O melhor é eu ir lá dentro sozinha… Fica aí, a ver as formigas ou o que seja." Birne entra então para dentro da tasca._

_Mitchel observa Birne e assim que ela entra, volta a atenção para as formigas "Ah…'migas 'migas…vocês não se cansam de trabalhar? E para onde levam isso tudo..." Mitchel segue o carreiro de formigas com os olhos e suspira._

_Hmpf…_

_Ele tem mesmo alguma panca por formigas…_

_Espero que tenha conseguido sair daqui…_

_Mas porque é que estou a pensar nele…_

_Tsh'…_

_Estás a ficar demasiado branda…_

_Por isto é que um parceiro…_

"_Porquê…" Mitchel olha chocado para o que tem a seus pés "Porque…tinhas de o matar…" Aos pés de Mitchel, um corpo jazia, com um corte profundo da garganta._

_Birne recolhe as cartas que usara para matar o homem "Teve de ser. Ele ouviu a nossa conversa."_

"_Mas mesmo assim! Tinhas de o matar?"_

"…" _Birne olha para Mitchel, com mais cara de séria do que costume._

"_E como sabes que ele ouviu a conversa?" Mitchel já começava a ficar com voz de stressado "Ele pode não–"_

"_Não me importa." Birne fixa o olhar em Mitchel "Não quero saber disso."_

"_O…quê…?" Mitchel olha incrédulo para Birne "Acabaste de tirar a vida a uma pessoa…Como consegues agir como se nada…"_

"_Já te disse, porque simplesmente não me interessa. Se ele ouviu o que estávamos a falar, mereceu, se não estava a ouvir…bem, passou no sítio errado à hora errada." Birne responde friamente._

_Mitchel olha para Birne, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não fazia ideia que Birne era assim…claro, sabia que ela tinha um feitio terrível, mas agora…parecia que não tinha sentimentos…como…_

_Ele mal tinha palavras para falar "És…algum demónio…?"_

"…" _Birne observa Mitchel por uns momentos. "Vai para casa, miúdo."_

"_Casa?" Mitchel fica com cara de confuso "Mas não é suposto acabarmos a missão antes de irmos para casa?"_

_Há limites para a ingenuidade. _

_E para a paciência também._

"_Tsh'…" Birne empurra violentamente Mitchel contra a parede, pressionando o braço no pescoço de Mitchel e com a cara a poucos centímetros afastada da dele. "Ouve-me bem, Imbecil Dicromático, eu não sei se pensas que isto é uma brincadeira ou algo do género, mas temos de proteger a organização a qualquer custo, e às vezes sacrifícios são precisos! Se não estás preparado para tal então é melhor que vás para casa, não para a minha, mas para a tua." Birne larga Mitchel "Eu vou acabar isto…sozinha."_

"_Eh? Como assim…" Mitchel força o seu sorriso pateta "Não é suposto os parceiros– "_

"_Ainda não percebeste?" Birne agora estava fora do controlo, já tinha perdido toda a calma "Tu. NÂO. És. MEU. Parceiro."_

_O sorriso de Mitchel desvanece e momentaneamente o seu olhar foca-se no chão "Mas…Não percebo…Tu não…"_

"_És mesmo imbecil…" Os lábios de Birne curvam-se num sorriso de uma autêntica cabra cínica "Achas mesmo que eu te queria como parceiro? Isso foi o Chefe que inventou, só o sou porque fui obrigada! Eu nunca te quis como parceiro. Nunca. Sempre soube que era uma péssima ideia, um fedelho como parceiro não ia resultar!" Birne toca nos goggles de Mitchel "E isto aqui é o quê? Que idade é que tens para ainda usares este tipo de coisas?"_

"…"

_Se antes Mitchel mal tinha palavras para falar, agora perdera-as por completo. Ele só conseguia olhar para um sítio indefinido no chão. _

"_Não devias ter vindo para a Fledermaus, é demasiado para ti." Birne olha para o rapaz uma última vez antes de virar costas. "Desaparece."_

_Birne afasta-se, deixando Mitchel contra a parede, incrédulo._

"_Bi-Birne…" Consegue por fim dizer, sendo que é a única palavra que lhe escapa dos lábios._

_Birne sem hesitar atira uma carta para trás, carta esta que se crava na parede milímetros da cara de Mitchel, que olha pelo canto do olho para a carta. Birne, por sua vez, olha para o seu ex-parceiro de lado, com um olhar bastante ameaçador. "Não me sigas. Eu mato-te."_

_E sem mais uma palavra, Birne foi-se embora, deixando para trás um Mitchel confuso e destroçado, com cara de quem se vai desmanchar em lágrimas._

_Mas não o fez._

_Em vez disso, tirou os goggles da cabeça, olhou para eles como se fossem a culpa de tudo e atirou-os ao chão, indo-se embora de seguida._

_Eh, agora que penso nisso, talvez tenha sido um bocado dura para ele…_

…

_Naaah._

"_O habitual, mas extra-forte desta vez." Birne debruça-se sobre o balcão, com uma cara que não era bem a sua típica cara de abutre, mas com uma expressão difícil de descrever._

_Passado uns minutos um copo é posto-lhe à frente. "Então Birne, problemas no trabalho? É raro fazeres este pedido." Já era habitual Birne ir aquele sítio para recolher informações e beber um copo ou outro, portanto era uma conhecida da casa. _

"…" _Birne olha para a empregada, cabelo tipo lilás acinzentado e olhos num tom que Birne nunca se deu ao trabalho de descobrir que cor era aquela – 'Mel' era o nome pelo qual era conhecida "Hmpf. Sabes bem que se te contasse tinha de te matar."_

"_Eu sei." Mel sorri e afasta-se para atender outro pedido bem como para deixar Birne sossegada, como era costume. _

_Birne dá um trago no copo e fica a olhar para o líquido no seu interior. O dia tinha sido longo e cansativo, ela já tinha recolhido as informações que precisava e agora era só ir reportar ao Chefe. Ah… também tinha de o meter a par da situação com o Imbecil Dicromático…se é que ele já não estava a par, sendo quem é…_

_Birne leva o copo à boca e bebe mais um pouco quando uma conversa alheia lhe desperta a atenção…_

'_É o quê te diego!' Um homem de bigode fala_

'_Mas dar-se tanto trabalho só para…' Responde o seu companheiro._

'_Acre dieta no quê te diego!' Raio do sotaque do homem… 'O tipo erra mesmo este ranho! Tinha um olho dê cáda corre!'_

_Olho de cada cor…? O Imbecil Dicromático? Oh bem temos pena, já não tem nada a ver comigo…_

'_O que eu não percebo é o porquê de ele se dar a tanto trabalho…'_

'_Yar, é verdedade. Eu pensava quê ele tinha dinhe erro! E tanto trrabálhó parra nada! No finale ele só este ava a ágárrar uma cárreta!'_

_Uma carta…? Não me digam que…_

'_Então e agora, onde é que ele está?'_

'_Naum séi. O patorrão disse quê iah terra tar dele, ele tinha équipamento boum.'_

'_Ah, certo… vão-lhe tirar informações?_

'_Assim quê ele acorre darre! Ficou inscônscíéntê!'_

_Birne distrai-se do resto da conversa dos homens e aperta o copo._

"_Aquele Imbecil…" murmura_

_E deve ter sido – não, espera…foi. Sim, foi. – Foi a coisa mais estúpida que fiz na vida…_

_Mas também, desde que comecei a trabalhar com ele, não tenho sido propriamente eu…_

_Birne fizera tempo onde ouvira a conversa dos dois homens até que se foram embora e esta seguiu-os, com sorte iam ver do Mitchel, para o esconderijo labrego deles. Bingo, foram ter a um armazém velho – OMG, que cliché, não sabem o que é uma casa?_

_Birne escondeu-se e observou-os da forma que podia. Aparentemente, tinham de vestir um uniforme, – a pior coisa que podiam fazer – que basicamente era uma bata e uma espécie de chapéu. Birne obviamente aproveitou esta oportunidade para se mascarar e infiltrar mais facilmente. Felizmente grande parte do seu vistoso cabelo coube dentro do chapéu – não que Birne não gostasse da cor natural do seu cabelo, mas às vezes era incómoda por chamar tanto a atenção._

_Por esta altura, Birne já tinha perdido rasto dos dois homens que andava a seguir, mas decidiu continuar a andar por ali com a máxima discrição possível. O objectivo era encontrar Mitchel e levá-lo de volta à Fledermaus. Só isso._

_E no final, para grande satisfação de Birne, ia deixar de ser parceira dele definitivamente. Os problemas iam-se acabar! _

_Assim que o encontrasse, o plano era simples: dar-lhe uma surra, e depois e só depois, levá-lo até ao Chefe._

_Ah, mas primeiro tinha de o encontrar…Onde é que se esconde um Imbecil Dicromático…?_

_Do nada, um alarme começa a tocar e montes de gente aparece nos corredores, a correr freneticamente de um lado para o outro. Será que a tinham descoberto?_

_Não, não era possível…mas só por precaução, decidiu esconder-se e esperar que a confusão passasse. E pelo que percebeu das pessoas que passavam…aparentemente o Imbecil conseguira escapar._

"_Hmpf.…Afinal os meus serviços não eram precisos." Birne murmura o mais baixo possível. Agora era só ir-se embora…_

"_O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" Birne ouve uma voz masculina atrás de si, ficando instintivamente imobilizada._

_Não, não, não…_

"_É suposto estarmos à procura do prisioneiro que fugiu."_

_Uffa…Felizmente que os homens são estúpidos. "Certo."_

"_E outra coisa…não me lembro de te ver por aqui."_

"_Tsh'…" Birne não tinha mais tempo a perder, portanto rapidamente tirou uma carta da sua bolsa, e ao virar-se para trás para a atirar, o que viu travou-a no seu movimento. Ou melhor, o que não viu. "Onde…" Birne olha para um lado e para o outro à procura do portador da voz._

"_À minha procura…?" Assim que Birne se vira para a voz, a única coisa que vê é uma agulha a vir na direcção do pescoço, e o seu instinto é meter o braço à frente, que acaba por ser atingido. Não que fizesse grande diferença, o que era para injectar já tinha sido injectado. "O que é que me puseste?"_

"_Tem calma, em breve descobrirás…"_

"_Mostra a tua cara!" Birne tenta encontrar o dono da voz, mas sem sucesso. Porque é que ela não conseguia encontrá-lo? "Onde estás-ugh!" Birne sente-se zonza, e não era por andar às voltas à procura de quem quer que fosse que a estava a irritar. Ela finalmente percebera o que lhe tinham injectado. "Merda…"_

_A sua visão desvaneceu._

_Birne caiu no chão._

_Hmpf…_

_Patético…_

_Caí num dos truques mais velhos de sempre…_

_É o que eu digo…desde que fiquei parceira dele, tudo me corre mal…_

_E porque é que eles estavam tão interessados no Imbecil…_

_Capturaram-me e basicamente fizeram perguntas sobre ele…e libertar-me-iam se eu lhes dissesse onde ele estava._

_Primeiro, nem sei nem me interessa onde aquele Imbecil está._

_Segundo, mesmo que soubesse, não o diria._

_Não sou traidora._

Ouvem-se passos novamente. Mas desta vez, eram diferentes, mais…apressados.

_Outra vez…quantas vezes tenho de lhes dizer que não até perceberem…irra que são estúpidos._

A porta abre-se e a figura fica a olhar para Birne por uns momentos, antes de levar a mão à cabeça a puxar algo para cima – O quê, não era possível ver.

Birne olha para a silhueta da figura. Era diferente da que costumava ir lá…

Mas ela já mal tinha forças para…nada.

Portanto esperava que a figura dissesse alguma coisa.

Mas a figura somente se apressou a ir para as suas mãos acorrentadas e tentar-lhe tirá-las, o que conseguiu algum tempo depois.

Após tanto tempo com eles pendurados, e já dormentes, os braços de Birne caíram no chão quando a figura os desacorrentou, e o corpo também ia, caso a figura não o agarrasse e com peculiar jeitinho o levantasse, metendo o braço de Birne à volta do seu pescoço e agarrando-a pela cintura.

Birne obviamente que barafustaria, caso tivesse forças para tal, mas ela já estava tão cansada que…viesse o que viesse, de qualquer forma, sair dali era o que queria.

"Desculpa a demora, Birne." A figura por fim fala à medida que a ia arrastando daquele lugar.

_Esta voz…não me digam…_

"Não é por nada, mas…" A figura olha para Birne, que mal se movia por conta própria "Tens de fazer dieta, estás muito pesada."

Yup, era _ele._

Birne reúne das poucas forças que lhe restam para, com a mão solta, ir dar uma sova a Mitchel, que facilmente defende o murro de Birne, devido à falta de força da mesma.

Mitch forma o sorriso pateta, "Olha, afinal está viva!" sorriso este que desvanece assim que sai porta fora e a luz o permite ter uma visão de Birne, que entretanto estava a olhar para ele com a sua típica cara de abutre, mas em muito pior estado, com olheiras acentuadas que mais parecia um guaxinim, sem contar com os vários hematomas e sangue seco que tinha na cara – e no resto do corpo, diga-se de passagem.

Assim que Birne sai para a luz, fecha os olhos de aflição, mas assim que os abre, fica espantada com o que vê. Vários corpos estão espalhados pelo chão, inconscientes ou sem vida, Birne não consegue distinguir, pois sangue também está envolvido no cenário. Birne olha então para Mitchel, cujos _goggles _que ele atirara para o chão estão novamente na sua cabeça, embora que rachados…e com sangue…

"…Foste tu?" Afinal o Imbecil tinha talento para o trabalho…Birne ao olhar melhor para Mitchel, nota numa grande cicatriz recente ao lado do olho. "Como…"

"Oh, a cicatriz? Eu voltei atrás para ir buscar os _googles_, apanharam-me desprevenido, deram-me com uma frigideira na cabeça e ela rachou. E…foi basicamente por isso que demorei tanto tempo, tiveram de me fazer uma operação qualquer que estava sempre a ficar inconsciente e _blá blá blá_" Mitchel conta a sua história à medida que leva Birne até à saída daquele lugar "Ah sim, e depois ainda tive de pagar a multa para poder reaver a minha mota."

Birne entretanto já se tinha desligado completamente da história, estava exausta e a última coisa que precisava era de ouvir o tagarela do Imbecil Dicromático. Mas ainda havia algo que incomodava Birne…

"Porque é que vieste?"

"Hun…" Mitchel limpa a garganta "Descobri umas coisinhas…tu podias ter-me recusado como parceiro…mas não o fizeste."

_Não foi isso que me chegou aos ouvidos…_

"E também…descobri o que aconteceu ao teu antigo parceiro. Complicado, hã?" Mitchel olha para Birne que somente responde com o seu 'tsh' habitual "E foi assim…que percebi porque fizeste _aquilo. _Só quis retribuir."

"Como…m'chaste?" Incrível como Birne ganhara forças para falar.

"Ah, lembras-te do que me disseste sobre as tuas cartas? Que elas só cortavam porque tu lhes davas essa faceta e quando estavas fraca as cartas também o ficavam? Bem, quando fui buscar os meus _goggles _ainda estava lá aquela carta, apanhei-a também. Ah, isto foi antes de me darem com a frigideira na cabeça!" Mitchel ri-se de modo parvo "Depois descobri que andavas desaparecida há uns dias, e não sei como, adivinhei que estavas aqui…" Mitchel esboça o seu sorriso pateta, "Devo ter um sexto sentido ou assim." mas rapidamente o desfaz quando se lembra de um pormenor "E não te preocupes, assim que sairmos daqui deixamos de ser parceiros, eu faço as malas, saio do teu apartamento e nunca mais me vês"

"Hmpf…" Um pequeno sorriso forma-se nos lábios de Birne. "Vamos para casa…Mitchel."

Mitchel pára por uns momentos, espantado, intrigando Birne, e ainda mais quando se desata a rir.

"Qual é a piada?" Birne fita diabolicamente Mitchel.

"Heh, nada de mais…" Mitchel esboça um grande sorriso, ainda mais acentuado do que o seu sorriso pateta "É que…é a primeira vez que me chamas pelo meu nome. E agora, também sabes dizer Mitch?"

Mitchel teria virado polpa caso Birne tivesse força para tal…e caso também não tivesse achado piada.

"…Imbecil…"

Mitchel recomeçou a caminhada conjuntamente a Birne.

_É por isto que parceiros...são precisos._

E foi assim que a relação Sado-Masoquista de Birne Felsen e Mitchel Australier começou.

* * *

**N/A – **_E é isto, uma das fics que mais tempo tive para a acabar, mas também aquela que me deu mais gozo fazer. Adoro escrever sobre estes dois, acho-os um par (não romântico) engraçado! A Birne é teimosa, não é? Mas acho que isso e a cara de abutre fazem parte do seu charme…embora a prefira a milhas de mim *riso seco*_

_O Mitchi-mii é a coisinha mais fofa de sempre 8D Ele é como um cachorrinho, fazem algo de mal a quem é fiel e estão feitos ao bife. Vou casar com ele! (Arranja uma vida pah -.-')_

_Certo, portanto até à minha próxima história,_

_~Anna Ildefonso_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A - **_Okai okai...a pedido de algumas pessoas chatas, decidi escrever uma sequela. Isto passa-se uns dias mais tarde do capitulo anterior, mas leiam que fazem melhor._

_ps: Demorei 2 meses a escrever isto, portanto acho bem que as pessoas-chatas-que-sabem-quem-sao façam review disto que deu muito trabalho a preguiçosa da je!_

_ps2: a tecla dos acentos esta a passar-se ~~ *facepalm*_

_ps3: Sim, acabou mesmo esta historia. Nao meto mais capitulos aqui._

_~~ Boa Leitura! ~~_

_~Anna Ildefonso_

* * *

O apartamento de Birne encontrava-se estranhamente silencioso. Nem explosões, nem mobília a voar, nem nada a partir-se e o mais estranho – sem pancadaria por parte da Birne.

Mitchel sentara-se no parapeito duma janela – era suficientemente larga para tal – e observava a vista num dia solarengo.

_Hoje é…o quarto dia, não é? _

_Desde aquele incidente com a Birne…_

Mitchel retira os seus _goggles e analisa-os._

_Ficaram bastante danificados…_

_Também, ninguém me mandou ir a toda a força…mas tenho de admitir, soube bem, há muito tempo que já não fazia algo assim…_

_E mereceram. _

_Aqueles filhos d'uma…_

Mitchel interrompe a sua cadeia de pensamentos quando sente a presença de alguém no seu quarto. "Birne?"

"Yo." Birne encosta-se à ombreira da porta.

"Co…como estás…?"

Um sorriso diabólico – o único tipo de 'riso' que Birne aparentemente era capaz de fazer – forma-se nos lábios da mesma "Pronta para dar cabo do coiro a alguém."

O sorriso pateta emplastra-se na cara de Mitchel, "Só espero que não seja eu!" embora não esconda o alívio de ver que Birne estava…

_Normal…_

_Os primeiros dias…ela nem parecia ela…demasiado débil para fazer o que quer que fosse…teve de passar os três dias na cama, e mal comia aquilo que lhe cozinhava…_

_De certeza que ela também achava isso frustrante…_

_E ainda bem que consegui autorização da Fledermaus para ela ficar no apartamento, aqueles olhares todos eram incómodos…especialmente para ela…_

" –Mitchel!"

Mitchel desperta do mundo da lua "Hã?"

"Hã nada! Estou a dizer-te algo importante, ó Imbecil."

"Ah desculpa, estava distraído. Diz."

Birne suspira e esfrega a testa com o indicador e o polegar. Ela ia-se arrepender da decisão… "Vamos hoje à Fledermaus."

"O quê?" Mitchel olha para Birne, alarmado "Uma missão? Nuh-uh, é que nem penses Birne! Acabaste de recuperar _daquilo_! Nem penses que te vou leva– "

"Silêncio!" Birne ordena com o seu tom imperativo "Alguém falou em missão? Vou falar com o chefe. Tenho de o informar pessoalmente sobre o que aconteceu. E a minha decisão."

"Que…decisão?" Por algum motivo, Mitchel ficara inquieto.

Birne olha para Mitchel e vira costas, "Vou tomar banho." seguindo o seu caminho.

"Bi-Birne! Que decisã–"

"EU DISSE, VOU TOMAR BANHO." Birne fala no seu tom imperativo e aterrador, antes de entrar na casa de banho e fechar a porta.

Mitchel suspira e volta a olhar pela janela.

_Sinceramente, não sei se a prefiro assim ou como estava…_

…

_Nicles, a Birne não é ela se não for agressiva…_

"Uwaaaaah…" Mitchel boceja.

Hoje era daqueles dias em que se estava bem a não fazer nada.

"Hun?" Mitchel fixa o olhar num ponto.

_Aquilo é um formigueiro…?_

"AHH!" Ouve-se um grito, e em seguida um grande estrondo.

"Birne?" Mitchel, assim que ouve o grito da sua parceira, salta do parapeito e vai a correr para a casa de banho, abrindo a porta de rompante, esquecendo-se totalmente do estado da sua parceira, "Birne, estás be–"embora a única coisa que consegue ver é um objecto voador amarelo não identificado a vir na sua direcção, antes de o objecto o acertar em cheio no nariz, fazendo-o cair no chão com a surpresa – e força, diga-se de passagem – do embate.

"_Aww aww aww…_"Mitchel esfrega o nariz dorido, enquanto se senta no chão "Para que foi iiii–" Mitchel repara então no objecto que Birne lhe atirara à cara: o seu companheiro da banheira, um patinho amarelo de borracha ao qual Mitchel deu o bonito nome de…Leôncio.

É então que à porta aparece Birne, somente com um robe vestido e ainda com_ menos _cara de bons amigos.

"EU. JÁ. TE. AVISEI. P'RA. TE. LIVRARES. DESSA. PORCARIA." Birne fala pausadamente mas com o seu típico tom que borra as calças de qualquer um.

Mitchel pega no seu patinho de borracha, "Oh, o Leôncio não é nenhuma porcaria…" apertando-o várias vezes, fazendo aquele barulhinho irritante "Estás a ver? Ele está a dizer que–"

Mitchel nem conseguiu acabar a frase que Birne espetara-lhe a porta na cara e voltara para o banho.

"E VESTE ALGUMA ROUPA!" Birne berra do outro lado da porta, já que Mitchel estava somente de boxers.

"Bem…_alguém_ acordou rabugenta _hoje_…" Mitchel levanta-se e volta para o seu quarto "_Aww aww _o meu nariz…"

Mitchel abriu então a porta do roupeiro. Tinha de se vestir para levar Birne à Fledermaus, não convinha ir de boxers…não que ele se importasse, já era costume andar assim, mas…digamos que convinha ir à Fledermaus minimamente decente.

Caso contrário,_ alguém_ podia muito bem ir parar ao hospital.

E não era Mitchel, pelo menos com anemia derivada de hemorragias nasais.

_Ahh…como raios é que arranjo sempre fãs arrepiantes onde quer que vá…Tenho algum papel nas costas?_

Mitchel torce-se e olha para o que consegue ver das costas.

_Nop, não tenho nada…_

A concentração de Mitch volta-se para o roupeiro.

_Ahh…o que é que eu vou levar…roupa é uma complicação…Adorava saber a panca que as mulheres têm com roupa…_

Abrindo umas gavetas ao calhas e tirando a peça de roupa que estava ao de cima, Mitchel acabou por vestir umas calças de ganga azuis, uma t-shirt laranja e uns ténis. Ah e claro, não se podia esquecer das luvas e do casaco de cabedal, andar de mota sempre se vai ao frio.

_Por falar em frio…acho que o gás…_

"MITCHEL! O ESQUENTADOR!" Uma voz do além é ouvida.

"_Yup_…" O dicromático suspira antes de se dirigir para a cozinha.

E lá iam eles para a Fledermaus. Mitchel a conduzir a sua mota e Birne sentada atrás dele, agarrada à sua cintura.

Até aqui tudo bem.

Mas hoje algo estava estranho – durante toda a viagem Birne não refilara uma única vez, ou porque Mitch ia muito rápido, ou porque ia muito devagar, ou mesmo que não se calava por um segundo.

Nada, só silêncio.

A mota abranda na sua velocidade "Birne, estás bem? Estás maldisposta? Queres que pare um bocado? Ah, tens fome? É isso? Queres parar em alguma pastela–"

"Eu quero é que tu te cales." Embora a resposta seja típica da pessoa em questão, a sua voz estava mais…suave…que o costume "Cala-te e guia."

Agora Mitchel estava a ficar _realmente _preocupado.

_A última vez que a ouvi assim…_

Memórias do passado evento encheram-lhe a cabeça.

_A cara dela…tão pálida que parecia um fantasma…_

_Não, não, não! Não penses nisso. Vamos mas é para a Fledermaus, quanto mais rápido chegarmos, mais depressa ela trata dos assuntos e mais rápido…_

_Mais rápido…o quê…?_

"Ei...Mitchel…" Ele estava tão absorto nos seus pensamentos que nem ouvira Birne. "Mitchel!"

Mitchel vira ligeiramente a cabeça para trás. "Hn – Birne? O que é–ah!"

_Snap_

Nem tinha acabado a frase quando a mão de Birne aproximou-se ameaçadoramente da sua cara, mas a única coisa que Birne fez foi estalar os dedos "Olha para a estrada!" Ela só queria chamar a atenção de Mitchel, não que acontecesse alguma desgraça. "Lá estás tu a divagar enquanto conduzes! E vê se metes o pé no acelerador que eu quero chegar à Fledermaus ainda hoje!"

"Ah…Ah!" Mitch desperta para a realidade e foca a atenção na estrada, o seu sorriso pateta emplastrado na cara "Okai! Próxima estação…Fledermaus!"

De facto Mitchel pôs o pé no acelerador e chegaram à Fledermaus num piscar de olhos.

Mas aí, ainda se tinham de preocupar com outra coisa…

Mitchel tinha de ser o mais discreto possível, antes de…

"KYAH!"

_Tarde demais…_

"O Mitchel chegou!" Um grupo de raparigas, mais propriamente _fangirls, _cerca Mitchel, fazendo-lhe uma carrada de perguntas, guinchando que nem hienas e deixando coraçõezinhos à volta de Mitchel.

"Diz Mitch, quando é que deixas a Felsen e ficas meu parceiro? ~ " De entre a multidão, uma loirinha destaca-se, e não é pelos seus atributos, pois nem tinha peito e a sua estatura deixava a desejar, mas o único factor que a destacava era ser uma conhecida de Mitchel. Estrela Mond é o seu nome.

"Estrela, eu já te disse – "

"Ah Estrela! Isso não é justo!" Uma das raparigas berra, indignada, claramente não ouvindo Mitchel.

"Isso, isso!" uma das outras raparigas protesta "Ele é que escolhe, não é justo influenciares!"

"Calem-se, suas galdérias! Ele é meu por direito!" Estrela responde, claramente irritando as outras.

"O que é que disseste, minorca?"

"Antes minorca do que ter o cérebro vazio! Eu com saltos altos vou lá, tu nem com transplante!" Estrela responde mais uma vez, tornando claro que tinha uma língua deveras afiada, contrastante à sua cara de quem não parte um prato.

"O QUE!" E foi assim que mais respostas se criaram, numa corrente de insultos que já era impossível parar.

Ora, Mitchel estava no meio disto tudo, mas com a confusão que se gerara centrada em Estrela, Mitchel conseguiu sair da cerca de raparigas, enquanto estas se esfolavam umas às outras.

Olhando para a sua parceira Mitchel nota que Birne também está entretida, da sua maneira.

_Ah…O Zeiger está a apanhar porrada outra vez…_

_Bem, ninguém o manda tentar apalpar as mamas da Birne…_

Do canto do olho, Mitchel repara numa trémula figura escondida atrás de uns caixotes, observando de longe a confusão.

_Oh…aquele é…_

"Pingo!" Mitchel aproxima-se do jovem rapaz, curto cabelo azul-escuro e olhos da mesma cor. "Ei~" Mitchel esboça o seu típico sorriso pateta "Como estás puto? Tens algo para mim?"

Pingo basicamente é o 'moço de recados' da Fledermaus. Um rapaz tímido e que era praticamente invisível, ninguém dava pela presença dele, e poucos eram os que sabiam o seu nome.

"Hun? Ah, sim." Pingo olha para o molho de papéis que tem na mão, evitando contacto visual directo com Mitchel "O Chefe está à vossa espera. E…também quer que tu vás falar com ele…"

"Oh. Quer...? …Certo…" Mitchel esfrega o cabelo do rapaz, que olha para cima, confuso. "Okai. Obrigado, Pingo."

"E-Eu…" Pingo realmente não estava habituado que o tratassem bem, e tímido como era, a sua única reacção foi corar e agarrar os papéis com mais força, como se eles fossem o seu refúgio "Tenho de entregar estes papéis."

Assim que Pingo acabou de falar, afastou-se apressado de Mitchel, que simplesmente o seguiu com o olhar.

_Aquele puto…se ele não fosse tão tímido não se metiam tanto com ele…_

_Ah, certo, tenho de avisar a Birne._

Mitchel volta a olhar para a sua parceira, que ainda estava a dar cabo do coiro de Zeiger.

_Ouch…Descansa em paz…_

_Mas…pelo menos…a Birne já é a Birne…_

…_._

_É melhor chamar-lhe a atenção senão ela mata o Zei… _

"Ei, Birne!" O dicromático aproxima-se então da sua parceira

_Blá blá blá blá…_

_Oh meu, porque é que eu tive de vir aqui relatar a missão se é a Birne que o está a fazer…_

_E também não me apetece ouvir a história…_

_Devia ter chegado mais cedo…_

_Bem, o que passou, passou._

Mitchel abstrai-se completamente da conversa enquanto olha para a decoração da sala. Não tinha muita coisa, uma mini biblioteca de arquivos, pilhas de papéis por todo o lado, um placar de madeira com mais papéis pendurados, uma secretária com canetas espalhadas por todo o lado, uma pequena televisão – enfim, o normal de um gabinete de alguém importante, se bem que o Chefe podia ser mais organizado…

Mas se havia algo que despertava o interesse de Mitchel, era definitivamente um quadro tapado com um pano num canto mais escondido da sala. Por mais que perguntasse, o Chefe nunca lhe dizia o que estava atrás do pano, o que ainda lhe espicaçava mais a curiosidade.

_O fruto proibido é o mais apetecido…_

_Mas se continuar a insistir ainda levo com mais trabalho em cima…_

_É melhor esquecer o assunto._

Mitchel passa a mão pelo cabelo espetado, tirando o cabelo incomodativo que tinha na frente dos olhos. Sentia-se estranho sem os seus _goggles, _mas como quando os tentou meter, a fita arrebentou num sítio irremediável, obviamente não os podia usar.

_Tenho de arranjar uns… mas acho que o meu modelo já nem está à venda…_

"Ahh…" Inconscientemente Mitchel deixa sair um suspiro em alto e bom som, o que capta a atenção dos presentes na sala – nomeadamente o Chefe e Birne.

"Passa-se alguma coisa?" O Chefe intriga-se, num tom que deixa receio do que responder.

Mitchel rápida e estranhamente apercebe-se da situação "Nã-Não! Nada!" diz, meio nervoso.

"Muito bem então." O Chefe volta a focar a sua atenção em Birne "Já sei o que queria saber, podes sair."

"Certo."

"Ah, Birne." O Chefe lembra-se de algo "Tira uns dias de férias."

"Mas–…" Birne começa, somente para ser interrompida.

"Sei que já te sentes bem, mas _quero _que tires uns dias. Fico mais descansado assim." Embora tenha feito um pedido, o tom do Chefe era mais de ordem.

Birne percebera. "Muito bem. Percebido. Obrigada." Dito isto, prepara-se para se ir embora.

"_Ehhh_?" Mitchel diz num tom chocado, olhando para a sua parceira.

_A Birne acabou de agradecer a alguém?_

_Quem é esta tipa e onde está a Birne…?_

"Mitchel Australier." O Chefe olha para o dicromático, que também se estava a preparar para sair "Gostava de ter uma palavrinha contigo."

Mitchel olha para Birne "Birne…?" O seu tom claramente perguntava 'O que é que vai acontecer…'

Birne sorri de modo cínico, metendo uma mão no ombro de Mitchel "Não te preocupes, a morte vai ser rápida e indolor."

Retirando a mão do ombro e dirigindo-se para a porta de saída, Birne não consegue deixar de ter o sorriso cínico emplastrado na cara, Mitchel tornava isto _tão _fácil…

Aflito, o dito cujo vira-se para trás. "Birne, não me vais deixar aqui sozi–…" Mitchel nem consegue acabar a frase antes de Birne bater com a porta "…nho…"

_Ohh meu…_

Mitchel vira-se para o Chefe, que faz um gesto para este se sentar na cadeira em frente à secretária.

Mitchel respira fundo e senta-se na cadeira. Não havia motivos para ele estar tão nervoso. Era só o Chefe. _Só_ como quem diz. Ele nem era tão assustador como diziam. Somente quando utilizava um certo tom de voz combinado com um certo olhar…Se bem que nunca tinha feito nada a Mitchel, excepto dar-lhe mais trabalho. O que provavelmente era o caso.

"Então Chefe, o que é que se passa." Por alguma razão, sentar-se naquela cadeira parece ter-lhe recuperado o à vontade com as pessoas.

"Diz-me, queres continuar a trabalhar com a Birne? Eu sei que ela tem um feitio _difícil _de lidar–"

"Quero!" Mitchel interrompe bruscamente "Quero. Ela pode ser uma resmungona mal-humorada mas eu…eu…" Mitchel a princípio parece ter perdido as palavras mas depois esboça o seu sorriso pateta "Ela foi a única pessoa que não me tratou de forma diferente!"

"Hmpf" O Chefe sorri, satisfeito com a resposta "Se ambos os lados concordam…"

"Ambos os lados?"

"A Birne acabou de dizer que não se importava. Claro que não ouviste porque estavas a leste da conversa."

"Ahh…" Mitchel coça a nuca, meio embaraçado "Notou-se assim tanto…Mas espera, a Birne…"

"Sim. És o primeiro. Ela é teimosa, vê se ela descansa." O Chefe limpa a garganta "Mas mudando de assunto…" Mãos procuram furiosamente uns papéis específicos, abrindo e fechando gavetas e vasculhando por entre papeis "Onde meti…"

_Bem, se não tivesse a mesa tão desarrumada era capaz de achar as coisas mais facilmente…_

"Aqui está!" O Chefe entrega umas fichas de identificação a Mitchel "Após o incidente com a Birne, estive a investigar. Estas caras são-te familiares?"

"Acho que não…" Mitchel vai passando as fichas até que pára numa cara conhecida "Ah…" Mitchel mete a folha que mencionou em cima da mesa "Este aqui…Tenho a certeza…" Apontando para a cicatriz que tem ao pé do olho direito, continua. "Que foi ele que me fez isto."

O Chefe arqueia uma sobrancelha "Isso significa que teres sido atingido por uma frigideira…"

"Ah-ha. Ah-ha-ha." Mitchel ri-se de um modo deveras ridículo "Não, isso é mesmo verdade..." A sua cara torna-se um pouco mais séria "Ele fez-me isto antes de alguém me dar com a frigideira. Ele atingiu-me com algo ainda mais rijo, não percebi bem o que era, mas sei que era pequeno. Não me lembro muito bem de como tudo aconteceu, mas lembro-me da cara dele. Cabelo verde e aquela marca tipo tatuagem na bochecha são características que se notam bem. Mas nunca mais o vi." Mitchel vê o resto e entrega a papelada que tinha na mão "O resto não reconheço."

O chefe recebe os papéis e mete-os aleatoriamente na secretária, declarando-os como arrumados. Atrás da cabeça de Mitchel forma-se uma gota de suor cómica

_Supostamente, tendo por norma regras clichés, não é costume os superiores serem mais…organizados…?_

"Ah-ham." O Chefe volta a tossir, chamando a atenção de Mitchel "Embora até tenhas feito um favor à Fledermaus, agir por conta própria metendo em risco a organização é _grave._ Espero que estejas ciente que sofrerás consequências."

Mitchel engole em seco. Agora sim tinha motivos para estar nervoso, o Chefe estava com _aquele _tom.

_Knock knock knock_

Interiormente, Mitchel suspira de alívio

_Ahh…Salvo pelo bater da porta…_

"Sim?"

A porta timidamente abre-se "Desculpe interromper, tenho aqui documentos para si."

"Oh, Pingo, obrigado." O Chefe aponta para um sítio _random _da sala "Mete-os algures para aí."

Mitchel olha para a figura, estonteado.

_Pingo? Aonde é que ele está? Só vejo uma pilha de papéis com pernas! E além do mais, onde é que ele vai meter aquilo tudo? Isto é uma bagunça completa!_

Pingo faz como é ordenado e mete a pilha de papéis num sítio visível. Quando se ia embora, o Chefe chama-o.

"Espera. Entraste num bom momento."

"S-Sim!" Pingo mete-se tão direito que parece que engoliu um garfo "Mais algum trabalho para mim, Chefe?"

"De facto tenho. Preciso que vás buscar umas encomendas que pedi e levar as que tenho aqui. O Mitchel ajuda-te."

"Ehh?" Ambos Pingo e Mitchel ficam surpreendidos com a decisão do Chefe.

"É o teu castigo Mitchel. Ah sim, e depois quero um relatório por escrito disto que aconteceu"

_Ahh…Mais trabalho_

"Okai okai…" Mitchel repentinamente lembra-se de algo "Ah, a Birne! Tenho de a levar a casa!"

"Hun…" Pingo começa, timidamente "Eu vi a Birne a ir-se embora…"

Mitchel levanta-se da cadeira repentinamente "Tens a certeza?"

"Hiii!" Pingo guincha que nem um rato "S-Sim! Era a Birne!"

"De certeza que ela não te avisou?" O Chefe pergunta, mas sem estranhar muito o facto de Birne se ter ido embora sem avisar, estava na sua natureza.

"Ela não me disse…ah!" Mitchel tira o seu telemóvel do bolso das calças "Tenho novas mensagens… 'Surgiu um imprevisto, vou ter de ir a um sítio, não esperes por mim.' Ela disse…ah e tenho aqui outra 'Enfiaste isso nesse cérebro, Imbecil Dicromático?' … Yup, é da Birne."

"Pingo, vai ao armazém e leva as caixas com a faixa amarela que estão no lado esquerdo da sala. Podem sair."

Isto dito, o Chefe pega num molho de folhas que tinha na mesa e mete-as à sua frente, pegando numa caneta e parecendo de facto que ia trabalhar.

Mitchel suspira e coça a nuca "Mais trabalho, hein…" murmura baixinho "Bem, vamos lá…"

_Vamos lá formiguinha, trabalha…_

Mitchel por fim chega à porta de casa. Já era noite, tinha passado a tarde inteira a ajudar Pingo, e embora não se importasse de ajudar o pobre que tinha sempre montes de trabalho…era mesmo daqueles dias em que não lhe apetecia fazer nada e foi o dia em que mais tinha trabalhado.

Metendo a chave na porta e abrindo-a, "Birne, cheguei!" Mitchel repara que o apartamento tinha muito pouca luminosidade "Birne?"

_Ainda não chegou…?_

Foi então que Mitchel ouviu uns barulhos vindos da sala, e ao aproximar-se, viu a televisão ligada…mas nada de Birne.

Quando se aproximou para desligar a televisão, a visão que obtém é estranhamente…graciosa.

Birne estava ferrada a dormir no sofá, com uma inocência tal que parecia que não fazia mal a uma mosca, provavelmente adormecera a ver o programa dela ou assim.

_Mas ela assim ainda fica doente…_

_Mas se a acordo ela vai ficar extremamente irritada…_

"Ah" Mitchel tem uma ideia e vai em direcção ao quarto de Birne para a executar.

A ideia era ir buscar um cobertor ao quarto de Birne, mas sendo que a luz do seu quarto estava acesa, tal despertou uma curiosidade em Mitch que o desviou da sua rota, indo no final para o seu próprio quarto.

Assim que entrou, reparou num estranho objecto em cima da sua cama.

Aproximando-se, surpreendeu-se com o que viu: em cima da sua cama estavam nada mais, nada menos, do que uns _goggles_.

Mitchel pega nos _goggles _e analisa-os.

_São novos…não são iguais aos meus antigos mas são um modelo extremamente parecido…_

…

_Onde é que ela foi arranjar isto…?_

O Dicromático mete os _goggles _na cabeça e sorri de modo pateta.

"Muito melhor assim…já não me sinto despido!" Murmura, rindo-se baixinho.

"Hun?" Mitchel, ao voltar a olhar para a sua cama, repara num pequeno papel. Assim que o agarra e o acaba de ler, Mitchel sorri de orelha a orelha.

_Heh…_

_Não podias ser mais…_

…

"Ah, o cobertor!" Mitchel sai do seu transe e larga o papel que tem na mão, saindo do seu quarto em passo rápido, indo concretizar a missão que tinha em mente

O papel cai no chão com a parte escrita virada para cima.

Uma letra feminina.

No papel lia-se claramente…

'_Obrigada'._


End file.
